


Always Stay

by cityoflove23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, omc/ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflove23/pseuds/cityoflove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial killer, a cop, a budding romance, and only at four o clock in the morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Stay

“Jared, what are you doing here?” Emma grumbled still rubbing her eyes standing in the doorway to her apartment. At four a.m. in the morning. Jared noted how wonderful Emma looked fresh from sleep with her blonde tousled hair and drooping grey eyes.

“I’m sorry, Emma, I didn’t mean to wake you, I’ll come back tomorrow.” Jared said shaking out of his stupor. He knew it was the middle of the night, but he had to see her. 

Jared started to turn away when Emma said, “No it’s fine, come on in. Besides it’s already tomorrow.” Emma stood aside from the doorway and allowed Jared entrance. Emma walked over to the kitchen towards the coffee maker. “Is something wrong, Jared? Did something happen?” Emma turned to the ex-serial killer with wide eyes. “You didn’t…?” 

Jared looked into Emma’s eyes trying to figure out what she meant when his own eyes widened in realization. “Oh, god no, no, not to worry Agent Keller, I didn’t kill anyone. I’m done with that.” 

Emma sighed in relief visibly letting out the breath of air she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Emma smiled at her charge, “Good.” Handing him a cup of coffee and pouring her own she looked over at Jared. 

“Well, now that that’s settled, why are you here Jared?” Emma asked taking a sip of her coffee. She had come to know Jared over the past year. Jared wasn’t really a serial killer, well, not really. He was a rogue vigilante. And though he helped keep the streets clear from crime for a while he had still been killing people. Maybe they had deserved it, but it hadn’t been up to Jared to decide. Emma had been on Jared’s case for three years when she had finally caught him. One wrong kill, an innocent person dead, and it had caused Jared enough to slip up. Jared was arrested and sentenced to work as Emma’s C.I. in the C.I.A. since he had insight to the criminal underworld. Since then Jared and Emma had become friends.

“Em, I have wanted to tell you something ever since Ferrell had kidnapped us. You helped me when no one else would, when no one else would listen. I wanted to say thank you and that you mean a lot to me.” Jared looked down at his feet trying to keep his breathing under control. 

When he looked up Emma was right in front of him. She put her hand on his shoulder, “You mean a lot to me too, Jared.” 

Emma smiled as she watched Jared’s eyes widen in surprise and giggled, “Now if you don’t mind, I am exhausted. So I’ll see you tomorrow…”

Emma put her coffee cup down on the counter and started to turn away when Jared grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Emma frowned at Jared looking at him questioningly.

“Emma, I don’t think you get it. I care about you.”

“Jared, I understand perfectly, I care about you too. What I don’t understand is why this couldn’t have waited till morning?”

Suddenly Emma was silenced as she felt Jared’s lips on her own. Her eyes widened and then closed. The kiss was short and sweet, but Emma couldn’t help but moan as Jared pulled away.

“Em, look at me please?”

Emma opened her eyes and looked into the swirling viridian orbs full of fear and something else.

“I love you, Emma. I never thought I would fall in love, but I did. I fell in love with you. I love you.”

Emma searched his eyes for something different, ready to find something different, but she didn’t. She saw that Jared meant every word and more. Emma took a deep breath before looking back up into Jared’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I care a lot about you, but I don’t love you.”

Jared looked down at his feet his shoulders slumping in defeat. Obvious hurt written all over his face. Emma cupped her hands on Jared’s face and lifted his head to look onto her’s.

“But I’m willing to learn.” 

Jared smiled and Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. Jared put his arms around her waist, leaned down, and kissed her again. This time the kiss was more intense and passionate. Emma’s mouth opened allowing Jared entrance as she had done with her apartment. Jared did the same while Emma ran her hands through his hair as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Emma moaned again as Jared broke the kiss. Jared leaned his forehead against Emma’s breathing heavily. 

“I better go and let you get back to bed.” Jared kissed her forehead and started to pull away, but Emma grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her. She leaned her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

“Em, in order for me to leave you have to let me go.” 

Emma pulled back from his chest and looked up into his eyes, “I just got you, why would I let you go?”

Jared groaned, “Emma…”

“Please don’t leave. Please, stay?”

“Em…”

“Please? Stay.” Emma rested her head back against Jared’s chest.

“I don’t want to push it. I don’t want to lose this.” Jared mumbled quietly.

“You won’t lose me. I want you, I need you.”

All Jared could do was sigh. He wrapped his arms around Emma’s waist.

“Will you stay with me?”

Jared nodded and rested his chin atop her head.

“Say you’ll stay with me.”

Jared picked Emma up sliding one arm underneath her knees and the other behind her back. Emma tightened her hold around Jared’s neck and looked into his eyes. 

“Always. I will always stay with you.” Jared whispered kissing Emma lightly one more time before carrying her to the bedroom and closing the door behind them. Emma knew Jared would never leave her. Jared would always stay with her.

The End


End file.
